


tied up with ribbons and bows

by aizensosuke



Category: Bleach
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Hollowfication, M/M, Oral Sex, Touching, Trans Character, Trans Kira Izuru, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 02:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17153675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aizensosuke/pseuds/aizensosuke
Summary: kira gives rose the only christmas present he can think of: himself.





	tied up with ribbons and bows

Asking for assistance is not necessarily Kira Izuru’s strongest point.

Offering assistance, occasionally forcing himself into battles where his friends and companions need backup, is much easier. He thinks it might have been because of Ichimaru taichou, the almost-condescending way he spoke when Kira asked him for help with anything and the leering grins that made him feel foolish for not simply finding a way to complete a task on his own. Certainly, he always walked away from those encounters feeling worse than he had walking into them which is not the way for a captain to behave, but Gin is gone, and Kira has a much better captain overseeing his division. And. And his heart.

The thought steels Kira’s shaky resolve as he crosses the training ground of the Ninth Division, his palms sweating despite the cool air lancing through the trees. While he usually trains alongside his men, Muguruma Kensei has taken a step back to allow his lieutenants to take the helm for him most likely to test their mettle in handling such matters.

Kira bows to him and wipes his hands dry on the fabric of his kosode.

“Kira-kun,” Kensei says, his deep voice a pleasant rumble that makes it easier to straighten and look him in the eye. “Nice to see you this afternoon. Does Rose need something?”

“Taichou is not aware that I’m here.” Kira swallows hard around the knot in his throat, forcing his hands to remain still when they drift toward his obi to fuss with the material.

Kensei arches one pale brow at him. “Is that so? Well, then, how can I be of assistance?”

“I can see he’s occupied, but perhaps I could borrow Hisagi-san?” Kira tries to ignore the way his face warms, the way his legs twitch. This is  _ difficult _ for him.

“I have Mashiro here as well, it’s not a problem.” Kensei stands and clears his throat; his voice comes out in a sharp bark that startles a little yelp from Kira’s throat. “Shuhei! You’re relieved of duty for the day. Kira-kun needs you for a moment.”

Hisagi, almost on the opposite side of the training grounds, jumps so hard that Kazeshini almost slips from his grip and Kira can see his lips moving in a swear though he cannot hear it. “Of course, Taichou! Give me just a moment to finish what I was saying.”

“Sorry to interrupt your training,” Kira says meekly while they wait.

“There’s no need to apologize. Like I said, Mashiro is here.” Kensei sits back down and looks him over; Kira flushes when he sees Kensei’s lips quirk in a small frown. “Are you all right, though? You look a little unwell. I know Rose wouldn’t dare to work you too hard.”

That is true; Kira works himself harder than Rose would ever ask him to work and that has not escaped his notice. “I’m just fine! It’s been a long day of paperwork, is all.”

“Paperwork.” Kensei winces. “Well, I hope Shuhei can help you with whatever you need.”

“I’m sure he can,” Kira says, and sighs in relief when Hisagi finally comes to join them.

“Kira,” Hisagi says with a warm smile, “how can I help you?”

Swallowing hard once more, Kira lifts his chin. “It’s more of a private matter that we can’t discuss in front of anyone. I apologize, Muguruma taichou, but that’s just how it is.”

“No need to worry about it.” Kensei waves him off. “Take the boy and go. We’re covered.”

As soon as they step away from the training grounds and from the barracks in general, their feet coming down on the familiar stone paths of the Seireitei, Hisagi’s hand drops on top of Kira’s shoulder. The touch would have badly startled him before now; it only registers as a companionable touch now, not one to slink away from. Hisagi is a friend, not just a senpai that Kira used to idolize and look up to and strive to be like in his own way.

Betrayal and recovery does strange things to a person’s mind.

“What is it that you needed my help with?” Hisagi asks, which makes Kira’s heart beat harder against his ribs though he knows it makes perfect sense for Hisagi to ask. “And you look… Frightened, Kira, you know I’m not going to hurt you, right?”

Kira laughs. “I know, Hisagi-san. It’s not you at all. It’s just that I’m nervous about this.”

“Oh.” Hisagi hesitates. “Is… Are things going fine with Rose,then?”

“Of course. He’s perfect.” It was not something Kira anticipated himself saying about such a man and certainly not about the Hollow living inside of him, but the truth is the truth, and  _ both _ of them have taken extravagant care of him. “I wanted to give him something special for Christmas, but it’s not something I can do all by myself.”

Hisagi’s eyebrows fly up, threatening to join his hairline. “Are we… Is this… A threesome?”

“No! Of course not.” Kira drags a hand down his face, trying his best to hide how hot his cheeks have grown. “But it’s… Something like that. But you’re not included!”

“So just sex.” When Kira nods, Hisagi hums thoughtfully. “Gotta say, you’ve got a hell of a lot more restraint than I do. I’m not trying to be vulgar, but… Your captain is gorgeous and I would have jumped on him the very second he expressed a modicum of interest.”

Kira is going to  _ die _ and Hisagi will probably not face punishment for it. “I want to, believe me, but I’m… Nervous. I know he won’t mind, but you know. Nervous.”

“Oh.” Hisagi blinks, and Kira knows he’s told him at least once. Coming out to Hisagi was one of the biggest decisions he ever made, different than telling Renji and Hinamori who were already his friends. “Right. I didn’t think of that. So, how am I helping you with that?”

Teeth dragging over his lower lip, Kira clears his throat. “I want… So the present is like, me? My body, at least. So he knows he can touch me officially.”

“Understandable. Where do I come into play?” Hisagi asks, squeezing his shoulder.

The fact Kira needs  _ comfort _ to talk about this is ridiculous. He isn’t a virgin, and this isn’t the first time he’s had sex. Not even with a captain, which is not exactly a reassuring thought given Gin’s lack of general interest in him as a person. He was  _ used _ — Not a good trail of thought to go down right now. Gin is dead. Gin is dead, Kira is alive, and Kira has a captain who loves him and wants to take care of him, respecting all of the boundaries Kira set between them. Including the one about not having sex.

“I want to p-pose.” Kira hates himself. He really, truly does. “I want to look nice? It’s going to be a surprise. He comes back to our private quarters and sees me waiting for him.”

“Sexy,” Hisagi compliments. “So I’m helping you do that? That’s easy, I’ve got you.”

_ You’d think so, wouldn’t you? _ “I have… A few things I want to be there. As like, decoration I guess you could say? I just can’t put them all on without some help.”

“Oh. Okay. I can help,” Hisagi says, and he sounds… Oddly confident in himself.

Kira only hopes he’s going to remain that confident when he sees what Kira has in store for Rose.

☽     ☾     ☽     ☾

Admittedly, Rose should be checking Kira’s paperwork before he signs off on all of it.

Paperwork was never his strong point, though; he tries for the first few pages, gives up, and starts signing things with the same flourish as he always does while he thinks about how hard Kira worked on all of this documentation. That much hard work could not possibly yield in anything less than perfection, so as far as he is concerned, he has every reason to believe there is no need to double check anything. Besides, Kira is more suited for this position than he is. Who is he to tell Kira if he made a mistake or not?

Probably he wouldn’t even be able to figure out what the mistakes actually were.

He’s just finished up the stack and is preparing to go find his wayward lieutenant— who left the office over an hour ago— when Hisagi Shuhei appears in his doorway, pointedly not looking at him and with a hot red flush in his cheeks. The sight is mildly startling; Hisagi is cool under most pressure and only Kensei is good at ruffling his feathers.

Rose cocks his head. “Hisagi-kun, do you need something? Oh, have you seen Izuru?”

“Ah, uh, yeah!” Hisagi smiles but still refuses to look him in the eye, which is novel. “I actually came to get you for him, he’s indisposed? He’s back in your private quarters.”

“Oh.” Rose glances at the clock, though he hardly needs to in order to know that it’s time to go home, and that Kira would never leave work early to do anything. Poor thing. “Thank you for telling me, then. I was just preparing to go home myself.”

“Go straight there,” Hisagi says, and he sounds like he means it. “Don’t stop on the way.”

The words have Rose slightly concerned. “Is Izuru all right? Is he sick?”

“No. No, nothing’s wrong, but it’s urgent anyway.” Hisagi looks like he’s debating with himself before he steps into the room, rounding the desk in several quick strides and seizing Rose by the shoulders just to push him out of his own office. “Go, now!”

“All right, all right.” Rose chuckles to himself, patting Hisagi’s hand. “You can let go.”

The walk to his private quarters is by no means a long walk but he does get some enjoyment out of watching Hisagi hurry away as fast as he can without outright running like a child. Kira must have enlisted him to do something. The thought is endearing and Rose sighs softly, presses a hand to his chest as he walks down the hallway to where his bedroom with Kira awaits. His lieutenant still has his own private quarters when he needs them, but more often than not he falls asleep in Rose’s arms at night.

“Izuru?” He steps into the entryway, closing the door behind him and locking up as he glances around the dark space. The entryway gives way to the living room and kitchen, but nothing. Only darkness seeps in through the windows. “Izuru, are you here?”

Silence. Rose hums thoughtfully and steps out of his sandals so he can trade them for slippers, pausing when his foot brushes against  _ something _ on the floor. He kneels down to see and smiles in delight when his fingers come up with a few pale pink rose petals.

Rose petals. His Kira can be a romantic when he wants to be, albeit an old-fashioned one.

The petals lead through the space and toward the bedroom door, cracked open enough that Rose can see a faint golden glow of what must be candlelight waiting for him.  _ Oh? _ He ponders over this for a moment; has Kira finally decided he wants to broach the topic of sex in a meaningful way? Rose was content to wait. He would have waited forever for Kira.

Maybe he doesn’t have to wait much longer.

He takes his time walking to the bedroom, pushing the door open. “Izuru, Hisagi-kun said—”

The sight of his lieutenant stretched out on the bed is enough to steal the air from his lungs and the words from his tongue.

His Hollow, however, sits up and takes notice immediately, and Rose can  _ feel _ its purr of satisfaction and want at the sight before them.  _ Take him or I will. _

_ You’ll do no such thing, _ he says, and the Hollow ony laughs and laughs.

Kira is stretched out on their bed, a white cotton rope tied elaborately around his forearms and binding his wrists to the headboard. It matches the white blindfold covering his beautiful blue eyes, the gauzy white material wrapped loosely around his upper chest and— And  _ gods, _ the white ribbon wrapped around his thighs and tied into a beautiful bow just over his groin. The sight nearly takes Rose’s knees out from under him in  _ worship _ .

_ White, _ the Hollow croons, and Rose hums in agreement.  _ Pure. Ours. _

“I see now why I was told to come home straight away.” Rose closes the bedroom door and locks it;  _ no interruptions. _ “Hisagi-kun helped you arrange yourself so prettily.”

Kira sucks in a deep breath, his chest rising and falling with the motion. “Yes, taichou.”

“No, no.” Rose wags a finger, though he knows Kira cannot see it. “Not here, not that.”

He watches Kira swallow, can hear the click in his throat. “Yes, Rose.”

_ Better. _ The Hollow purrs happily once more and Rose advances toward the bed, shrugging off his haori and his kosode as he goes, letting them fall on the floor behind him.

“This is your Christmas present,” Kira says in the silence and Rose cocks his head, a bubble of warmth bursting in his chest and spreading through his entire body, warming him from the inside out. “I wanted to give you something I thought you’d really like, so I. I’m giving you me. I’m telling you that I trust you and I want to do this with you.”

“Oh, Izuru.” Rose leans down, careful not to touch, not just yet, and brushes a soft kiss against Kira’s warm, sweet lips. “I love you so much. I’ll take such good care of you.”

He slips his hands under Kira’s head to untie the blindfold, tossing it aside so he can see Kira’s eyes when he leans down to kiss him again, stroking a hand along the side of his face. Kira’s lips move against his in such a gentle rhythm, like a love ballad or a lullaby, a balm for his soul he never knew he needed until Kira gave it to him so freely. The thought draws a soft moan from his lips and Kira answers back with a softer whimper, arching up against him, reminding Rose that his hands are still tied to the bed.

“The knot work is lovely.” Rose runs his fingers over the braids of cotton, then reaches up to where they’re tied. “But I want your hands free. I enjoy it when you touch me.”

“It’s.” Kira licks his lips, and Rose pauses. “Different parts? Of the present. So you can unwrap me as you go. It’s more interactive that way, I think.”

Rose kisses him again. “So thoughtful for me, Izuru. You put so much thought into this.”

“It’s your present,” Kira says, as if it could ever be that simple.

While Rose carefully picks apart the knots, Kira leaves hungry, wet kisses along his throat and down onto the V of skin revealed by the parted fabric of his shitagi. There’s something so  _ demanding _ about it that Rose is helpless to do anything but let Kira do as he pleases as he unties his wrists and forearms, fingers rubbing over where there are marks left in his delicate skin. By morning they will have no doubt faded, and Kira could heal himself easily, but Rose comforts just the same and then gasps when Kira’s tongue swipes over a nipple, his hips rolling up to let Rose know he’s  _ impatient. _

Of course. Kira has been waiting just as long for this as Rose has.

“Much better.” Rose brings Kira’s hands to his mouth, kisses each callused fingertip and the soft skin of his wrists before letting them go. “Now you can touch me, too.”

“Yes.” Kira’s hands slide under his shitagi, over the muscles in his back, fingers digging in. “You c-can keep going, though. I want you to keep going.”

“Brave Izuru.” Rose sits up so he can look at the sheer material around his chest a little better, pleased to see none of it is biting into his skin, that it’s there for looks alone and not for any sort of function. It’s also thin enough that he can see the dusky pink of Kira’s nipples through it. “I’m allowed to touch here? You’re certain of that?”

Kira nods up at him, peeking up at him through the soft gold of his lashes. “I am.”

When they had become captain and lieutenant, Kira was forthcoming about his identity, inviting Rose into the trust he held for so many others and believing Rose would do right by him. He has, of course. He could never do anything,  _ be _ anything other than what Kira needs to feel safe and content in life. But this. This is different, so Rose takes his time in unwinding the soft material, realizing he can easily slide his fingers underneath it to touch bare skin because Kira has left it so loose.  _ Good boy. _

“Easy, Izuru.” He pets a hand down Kira’s side when he sees white teeth scrape over the soft swell of Kira’s lower lip. “I know. I’ve known. I’m not going to judge you now.”

Kira exhales slowly and nods, cupping a hand around the back of Rose’s neck, fingers sifting through his hair. “Of course not,” he says, but the uncertainty lingers in his gaze.

The material finally slips free of his skin and Rose sets it aside, fingers tracing a delicate path along Kira’s ribs. “Am I allowed to touch you, or only to look?”

“You can touch.” Kira’s eyes flutter shut and Rose lets them, following his invisible path to Kira’s soft belly. “I  _ want _ you to touch them. I want you to touch  _ me. _ ”

“Oh, my darling.” Rose kisses him again, glorying in the taste of his mouth, the nimbleness of his tongue as he curls it against Rose’s own, lips moving fervently against his.

When he’d come here, Kira was a mere shadow of who he used to be, his heart and soul trampled not only by the betrayal of his former captain but by the knowledge that Ichimaru Gin had never loved him at all. Not in the way Kira needed so desperately to be loved. He was gloomy and stoic and though such traits could be beautiful, and  _ were _ , a perfect encapsulation of the Third, Rose wanted to see him smile. Wanted to hear the sound of his laughter. Wanted to heal the wounds in his heart caused by the carelessness of a man who would never have known Kira’s true worth after all.

He is gentle as he cups Kira’s breasts, smaller than his hands, nipples already hard against his palms. Kira inhales sharply at the touch, his eyes squeezing shut tighter even as his back arches, pressing himself up into Rose’s touch. He’s responsive and Rose croons down to him, a soft praise as he squeezes and kneads the soft flesh beneath his touch. When he dips his head and kisses between them, Kira’s fingers knot in his hair and  _ pull. _

_ Ours, _ the Hollow rasps, and Rose wonders if it can  _ feel _ through his hands, too.

“Oh.” Kira squirms beneath him when Rose licks, tongue trailing along the soft path between his breasts. “Pl-please touch them more, it’s. It feels so nice.”

“Of course.” Rose shifts his hands down to cup Kira’s breasts, fingers teasing over the hard peaks of his nipples until Kira whines softly for him. “So beautiful for me, Izuru.”

The touch of his mouth draws a louder sound from Kira’s lips and Rose focuses on that, listening to Kira moan while he licks and sucks one nipple, teasing it with his tongue before sucking hard enough to make Kira arch again. The slightest tug of teeth makes Kira’s hips buck up against his again; Kira likes the smallest edge of pain and his Hollow snarls in satisfaction. It’s almost the Hollow more than him that catches Kira’s other nipple between his fingers and pinches it, rolling it just to watch Kira’s face flush and his lips part.

He teases Kira’s nipples until they’re flushed red and swollen before he sits up once more, eyeing the bow between Kira’s thighs. “Is this for me, too, my love?”

“Yes.” Kira’s pupils are dark and blown wide and he spreads his thighs wider, gripping them with his own hands, the skin beneath his fingertips bleaching white from what hard he squeezes. “I want.” A gulp of air. “I want you inside of me, Rose,  _ please. _ ”

_ Oh. _ Rose licks his lips and nods, gripping one edge of the satiny ribbon, curling it around his finger. “Then I should unwrap you properly, shouldn’t I?”

“Please.” Kira all but whimpers up at him, choking when Rose leans his head down instead.

He takes the ribbon between his teeth and  _ tugs, _ watching the bow slowly unravel, catching hints of soft pink through the white as he does. This close, he can smell Kira’s arousal and it sends a bolt of heat through him that throbs in his cock, that has the Hollow stirring inside of him. It wants to touch Kira as much as he does and he considers bringing that up at a later date because he knows that, bless his  _ heart, _ Kira loves that wild beast, too.

Rose nuzzles into the soft nest of ribbon, pulling at it with his teeth and lips, listening to Kira’s soft little frantic keens as he does. Only when the ribbon is finally loose does Rose use his hands, unlooping it from around Kira’s thighs and setting the entire mess of it aside. Kira is soft and pink like rose petals, folds swollen and damp and Rose wants to taste them, to lick them clean and spread them around his tongue just to listen to all the sweet little noises Kira would make for him if he did. His fingers slide along Kira’s thighs and under Kira’s thighs, their fingers twining together as he bows his head to lick.

“That’s— Oh.” Kira’s breathing is soft and stuttered as he spreads his thighs wider, gripping Rose’s hands as tight as he can. “D-don’t stop, that’s. That’s so  _ good. _ ”

_ As if we’d stop, _ the Hollow croons.

Rose holds Kira’s hands while he cleans the wetness from his folds with his tongue, sucking the soft flesh until Kira moans and wraps a leg around his shoulders. He blooms under Rose’s mouth, folds spreading at his gentle probing and revealing the soft and sensitive flesh beneath. The smaller flushed inner folds, the hard throb of his clitoris peeking from beneath the hood, the slick entrance to his body. Rose leaves no part of him untouched, sucking his clit until Kira all but cries for him, working him open with his tongue. Everything makes Kira wonderfully loud and expressive, his heel digging into Rose’s shoulder blade enough to leave a bruise in its place, perhaps.

_ A mark, _ Rose thinks fondly, licking over the whole length of him, drawing a cry from his throat.  _ Feel free to mark me as you please, my love. _

Why would he ever feel any shame in any knowing that he belongs to Kira?

He frees up a hand to slide between Kira’s thighs, cupping over his mound, fingers sifting through the soft golden curls as he licks over his clit once more. “Can I open you up with my fingers, Izuru? I’d never want to harm you, even by accident.”

“Yes.” Kira bends his knee, spreads his thighs all the wider, a silent offering. “Please.”

“So good for me, so brave and beautiful.” Rose lays a kiss over him and smiles when Kira flushes all the way down to his chest. “I’ll make you come before I take you.”

Two fingers glide easily inside on a flood of wetness, Kira’s arousal easing the way, and Rose keeps his mouth at work on Kira’s clit while he thrusts his fingers deeper inside of him. He’s tight but not too tight, wet enough that Rose can hear the soft wet sounds of his entrance as he curls his fingers deeper inside. A press upward has Kira’s hips lifting off of the mattress, a soft cry echoing from above his head. He keeps at that spot, fingers rolling over it in tender little strokes until Kira gushes wet around them and cries out.

“How beautiful you are.” Rose slips his fingers free and offers them to Kira, shivering when Kira wraps his lips around them, tongue slipping between them. “How good for me.”

“Let me.” Kira sits up, quivering hands reaching for his shitagi, parting the fabric wide over his chest. “Let me undress you, please. I want to. Please, Rose.”

Rose smiles and nods, drawing Kira’s hands to his bared chest, shivering when Kira strokes over his skin with a reverent touch. “You treat me so well, Izuru, my love.”

“Always.” Kira kisses his throat, his collarbones, his chest as he pushes the shitagi off of Rose’s shoulders, drawing it down his back. “Always, always.”

When he has Rose naked, he wraps both hands around the shaft of his cock, stroking over the hot flesh of it with a gleam in his eyes that makes Rose croon softly down at him. He’s harder than steel and yet Kira handles him so carefully, fingers sliding through the pre-come beading on the head of his cock, bringing it up to his lips to taste. His eyes burn blue as he meets Rose’s gaze, guiding the head to the flush of his folds.

“Easy, Izuru.” Rose guides him to lie back down, settling between his spread thighs and laughing when Kira shoves a hand beneath his pillow, offering him a bottle of oil. “Very wise and thoughtful as always. Let me care for you now, and show you such consideration.”

He’s careful as he slicks his cock and guides the swollen head to Kira’s opening, gasping softly as he slides just the tip inside. Kira is still so tight, so wonderfully tight around him that every thrust drags against all of the sensitive flesh inside of him, drawing little cries from Kira’s throat with each gentle movement inside. He’s so hot inside, too, gripping Rose’s cock perfectly as their bodies come to fit together like puzzle pieces.

This is exactly where everything was meant to lead. He can see that now. All of the pain and the anguish was meant to lead to this point, to Kira looking up at him with eyes warm with lust and pleasure and trust, to Rose leaning down to soothe him with soft kisses.

Kira wraps his legs tight around Rose’s hips, heels digging into his back, and Rose kisses him once more as he draws out and thrusts back inside of him.

Their bodies move together perfectly, Rose’s hips moving against Kira’s, thrusting deep inside of him and drawing little pleased noises from his mouth. He’s slow and careful, guiding himself deeper with each thrust, feeling the slow burn of pleasure curling through his veins. It’s  _ perfect _ with Kira in a way it never has been with anyone else.

“Rose.” Kira’s fingers slide along the side of his throat. “Is he. Is he there?”

_ The Hollow. _ “Of course, Izuru. He’s always there. He thinks you’re a lovely gift.”

_ Ours, _ the Hollow snarls, and Rose tries not to roll his eyes at its territorial nature.

“Let me see.” Kira’s fingers slide up toward his face and Rose lets it bleed through in his eyes, the black and gold but without the mask, just a flutter of consciousness, the Hollow snapping his hips harder against Kira’s, startling a cry from him.

“Ours,” the Hollow says, leaning over him, taking him harder and faster than Rose would have dared, the noises coming from his throat breathless and needy. “Ours. All ours. Only ours. No one else can touch you. No one else will  _ ever _ hurt you.”

Kira smiles and the Hollow  _ purrs, _ leans into the touch when Kira touches its face, Rose’s face. “Mine,” he says, and the Hollow laps at his skin. “All mine. Both of you.”

“Yes, Izuru.” Rose pushes the Hollow back, leans down to kiss him, mouthing at his lips, slowing down, taking his time. Kissing down Kira’s pale chest, over where his heart beats strongly. “The Hollow and I both are yours as long as you’ll have us.”

His hand wanders down between Kira’s thighs, petting through the soft curls of his pubic hair to brush over the swell of his clit. It’s enough to bring Kira in only a few more thrusts and the tightness, the wetness and the way he digs his heels in desperately brings Rose along with him. The pleasure coils tight and hot and burns through his entire body, spilling wet inside of Kira who whimpers softly up at him, curling a hand in his hair.

Carefully, he draws himself out before lying down next to him. His Izuru, his lieutenant, his love, gathered in his arms warm and soft and sweet.

“Did you like your present?” Kira asks him, petting a hand down the side of his face.

“Yes, my darling, of course.” Rose kisses him again and again and he can feel the Hollow purring in bliss inside of him, a reverberation inside and out. “We both did, very much.”

Kira smiles up at him and kisses him again. “Thank you for taking care of me and treating me with respect. I trusted you and I’m so glad you took that to heart.”

“Of course.” Rose pulls Kira in close, wrapping his arms around him, trying to keep him warm without the comforters still trapped beneath their bodies. “I’ll take care of you, I promise. I told you that when I became your captain, didn’t I? And I intend to prove it.”

“Of course.” Kira curls into him, hands tangling up in Rose’s hair. “I trust you to.”

Rose gets them under the comforter and holds Kira in his arms, laying kisses on his neck and shoulders until Kira drifts off to sleep in his arms.

_ This _ is the perfect Christmas present.

**Author's Note:**

> rosekira is the softest actually and i have a big headcanon that the hollows inside of the visoreds are all over their partners too like everyone usually writes shirosaki.


End file.
